Need
by BreatheIfYouFindDimitriHot
Summary: Two songfics - Running in the rain and Need you now. Dimitri doesn't need Rose, Rose doesn't need Adrian. When the person you love doesn't need or want you, what do you do?


**Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuudes and Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudettes! Get excited - I'm back! hahahah it's actually the last day of holidays but expect to see me heaps next holidays :) Anyway, sooooo I was listening to my ipod and i remember you guys so i though that i just _had _to write one for yous - even if it is a short one! And yes, this is indeed a short one.**

**Shit, why do i feel like i'm rambling? Oh yeah! That's right, I am :) hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead (who by the way is a fan-fucking-tastic author! :D )**

**Enjoy and leave a nice comment in the review box hahah no pressure ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Put you ipod on shuffle and write only for the duration of the song. WHen the songg stops, no more writing.<strong>

**Because I lurrrrve yous sooooo much I did two :) Also, both songs are amazing, especally the first so please listen to them or these might not make sense.  
><strong>

**Running in the Rain – Hinder**

**Rose POV**

I watched as the blood trickled down my wrist. It was deep, deeper than usual but the scars didn't worry me anymore. I'd been through too much heartache to simply care about something so trivial now. I'd once loved Dimitri with everything I had in me, and he'd just treated me harshly. It was like he didn't care about me - as though I was just something annoying.

Princess Vasilisa was his salvation now. He didn't need me. I closed my eyes and let my tears fall.

Tonight I would end it all.

**Adrian POV**

Forty-three vodka bottles. I couldn't help but wonder how the hell I'd ended up here. I was always able to control myself, just not when it came to her. She told me she didn't need me. I knew she was being honest – the only person she needed or hell, even wanted in her life was Belikov. I couldn't do this anymore.

I would end all of this pain tonight.

**Need You Now – Glee Cover**

**RPOV**

A salty tear dropped on the silver framed glass. I wiped the photo frame and put it back down on my bedside table. It was a picture of me and Dimitri when he'd first told me he loved me. He'd held me in his arms bridal style whilst both of us laughed happily.

I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing he'd come back home. I hated it when we fought. When we fought, did he ever even think of me? He'd come back home so many times, drunk for attempting to drown his sorrows. Did I ever cross his mind after these fights? It was all I thought about.

Sighing, I walked over to the cabinet and whipped out a glass of '42 wine. I cried softly wishing that I didn't care for him so much but knowing inside me that I would rather feel all of this hurt and pain rather than to have never felt this love for him.

**DPOV**

I'd messed up again, once again finding myself seated at 'The West' – an increasingly familiar western themed bar that I'd found myself at every time I fought with Rose. Usually she screamed and threw things at me before storming out and not returning until the early hours of the morning. I'd wondered enough times what she'd do for so long. Was she sitting at some dingy bar too? Or had she found more appreciative company? It bothered me to no end.

Tonight, the fight had been my fault – and I had been the one to walk out. I'd caught her at the movies with Adrian Ivashkov. He was a womaniser and had dated my Roza for several years before they'd broken up and she'd married me.

I'd accused her of cheating - something I'd never done despite my insecurities. I could see why it had pissed her off. She loved me and she was by far the best thing in my life. What I'd implied was unforgivable. In return she'd threatened to leave me.

Closing my eyes, a tear slid down my face. What the hell was I doing? Slowly I pulled myself up and before long I found myself trudging back home. I was going to make this right, whatever the cost.

**Third person POV**

It was one o'clock in the morning when Dimitri returned home. Red eyed, fists shaking and fear etched into his features. Rose didn't say anything, only walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her tight, burying his face into her thick hair.

"I need you," he whispered. "Don't ever leave me."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, i know. But i'll try and get something else up soon or even update wisilyimf :) Leave pretty feedback! <strong>

**xx Neha  
><strong>


End file.
